A Tale of Two Hearts
by BlueKittyGal
Summary: A forbidden romance tears at the hearts of Liliana and Brendan as they struggle through life in an age of arranged marriages at young ages and where almost anything can warrant the death penalty.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up to the smell of biscuits and honey. I straightened out my straw mat, fixed up my ursaring-skin blanket, sorted through my clothing, and started dressing. Since it was a special day, I wore special clothes. I put on my favorite, stantler-skin outfit: A short skirt, moccasins, and the traditional Evalle Clan top. Momma had helped me hem the hole that I put my tail through the other day, so I was ready once I put on my beaded headdress, making sure it didn't cover the red gem on my forehead.

"I wonder who it will be.." I said to myself. I sighed. How could I pretend to be happy? Whoever I end up with is who I'm stuck with. "Oh Brendan.. How will this ever work out.. Oh! Good morning Momma, Papa."

"Ah, you remembered to where the good clothing. Today is a very special day, you know. It will affect your whole life." Momma said to me, handing me a wooden dish with some biscuits.

"Don't load her up with too much." Papa said. "We need her to be presentable."

"Ah, yes." Answered Momma.  
I ate as quickly as I could; the suspense was killing me. After breakfast, I helped Momma put on her new jolteon-pin headdress, then she helped Papa with his flareon tail good luck charm.

My heart was now racing. Momma helped me with the finishing touches to my make-up, then Papa lead me down from the house, which at that moment seemed to be in the biggest tree in the village, and down to the Chapel. Once inside the Chapel, the Head of the village lead me behind a curtain of the most beautiful beads. Reds, blues and greens like I'd never seen before. He then walked away, and the most beautiful music started playing. The whole Clan, possibly the whole Tribe, would be gathering here to celebrate this event today. But still, I wasn't in a celebratory mood at all.

I looked down at the ground. 'I can at least hope it isn't going to be one of the Jolteon twins..' I thought. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Once this song was over, they'd come to get me, put the ceremonial cloth over my eyes, and lead me out to meet my betrothed. 

My heart raced as the song ended, and an elderly woman came and put the cloth over my eyes. I felt as if I would pass out as she lead me out from the small, curtained area and sat me down. They would first have the ceremonial words spoken by my father and my betrothed's father, then they would take the coverings off of his eyes. He would then take the coverings off of mine, and we would then complete the ceremony by doing the task set by our families, which only they and the Head of the village knows.

The words had been spoken. It was then so quiet I could hear as they removed the eye coverings of the one who would soon be removing mine. As a chill ran down my spine, I knew my eye coverings were soon to be removed, and I was to look into the face of my betrothed. I heard gentle footsteps, then felt his hands begin to untie the cloth around my face. He was being more gentle then a mareep, as he slowly removed the cloth. My head was bowed, a traditional show of respect, and my eyes were closed, as he carefully removed the cloth.

"Open your eyes and gaze upon the face of whom you were betrothed at birth." Recited the Head of the village. Obeying his orders, I opened my eyes, and slowly raised my head. When I looked, I at first thought I was imagining things, but then I blinked and realized I wasn't. I was gazing into the face of one of the most handsome of the village boys-Shane. "Now," Continued the elderly man, "Speak the name of the one you see before you." A tear of both joy and sorrow welled up in my eye, but was soon gone when Shane gently wiped it away with his finger.

"Liliana, my darling." He then said. Next it was my turn. Trembling, I opened my mouth.

"Shane, my love." I was unsure on how I was supposed to feel at this moment, but however it was, it was soon replaced with excitement as the gathered people began to call out congratulations and sing and dance. I couldn't help but to let a smile creep across my face as Shane helped me up and began to dance with me.

I couldn't resist feeling a twinge of guilt, though. As I searched the crowd of people, I noticed the whole Tribe, not just Clan, was there. That gave me even worse a feeling as I found the face of the one I'd been looking for. His eyes caught my gaze, and a weak smile came onto his tear-stained face.

"Who're you looking at?" I looked into Shane's eyes, suddenly forgetting my guilt. "Oh! Right, we should see our parents." We stopped dancing, and walked over to where our parents were dancing. The song ended, and the Tribes people all began bringing in delicately wrapped gifts. Momma and Papa went first, presenting us both with the finest quality gloves I'd ever seen. Mine were made like an espeon's, and Shane's like a flareon's.

"Thank you so much, Momma, Papa!" I said with a small bow.

"Yes, thank you." Shane did the same. I then caught a glimpse of the one I really wanted to see, Brendan, slowly sulking his way toward the door. I turned to Shane.

"I'll be right back." I said, and rushed off to Brendan, hopefully before he left. He was opening the door when I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Might not want to do that." He said. "You might get into trouble with Shane."

"Look, Brendan, it may seem that we'll never have a chance, being in a different Clan and all, but we will find a way to make things work." I said.

"Yeah, but how? Your father is very clear about us not going any further then hand-holding. What would he say if you continued to see me now, much less asked if there was any chance we could go beyond this point in our relationship?" He asked. I could see a tear welling in his eye, and he ran out the door. I stood there for a moment, gradually realizing what he said was true.

"Liliana?" I turned around.

"Yes, Papa?"

"I am afraid with you now knowing your betrothed, and with only three months time till you shall be wedded, you mustn't be allowed to continue on with that Raiku boy, what was it again, Brendan."

"But Papa-!"

"Don't back-sass!"

"Yes, Papa.." I walked over to a corner and sat down. "The Clan, no, Tribe heartthrob is my betrothed, and I'm crying because I'm not allowed to be with the one I truly love, a Garsion Clan boy. Just because he's from a different Clan.. I mean, he's a Raiku warrior, they're the Guardian of the Clan. Maybe Momma and Papa matched me and Shane because they thought the Stealth warrior, Espeon, would go well with the Battle warrior, Flareon." A tear fell to the floor, and a single sob escaped my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Liliana? Are you okay?" I looked up to see Shane standing there.

"I.. Yes." I replied, standing up. We walked up to where everyone was waiting. We were now to be told what must be done before the three months are up.

"As you know," Said the Head of the village. "You must complete a task before your three months are gone. The task is this: You are to start your lives anew. That is, the only relationships," At this he was looking directly at me. "You will have shall be with each other and your families." My eyes grew wide and I could hear myself let out a gasp. 'Brendan!..' I thought. Without even thinking, I blurted out,

"But what about our friends?"

"Liliana!" It was Papa's voice, sharp, and clearly angry.

"I-I'm sorry.." I murmured.

A tear rolled down my cheek, and a sniffle quietly came from my nose as we were dismissed to leave. "Lil, psst, come here!" I heard as walked out of the Chapel. I looked around and saw Brendan hiding behind a tree. I ran over to him, pretending to have lost something.

"Brendan, it's terrible-"

"I know. I heard. Lil, I can't imagine my life without you. Every day that goes by is sorrowful until I see your face. Every raindrop that falls from the sky to keep us apart is like a sword through my chest. Every chilly snow that keeps us indoors is like frostbite to my soul. Every time I see you, though, it is like an angel has been with me all day. I can't go on without you." He closed his eyes and looked down, tears streaming from his cheeks, sobs escaping from his throat in gasps.

"Oh, Brendan, that was beautiful." I said, wrapping my arms around him. This was the first time we'd ever had more physical contact then holding hands in such a long time, and I wished it could last forever, the two of us, lovingly embracing each other.

"Lil.."

"Yes..?"

"Don't leave me.. Don't leave me again.." I looked up into his face.

"I thought we were never going to speak of that.." I said.

"Lil, we can't keep it secret forever. The truth has to come out eventually. They'll have to know that you-"

"Don't say it!" I let go of Brendan, tears on my cheeks. "Please, don't tell anyone what happened that day. Not any part of it. Back then, we weren't ready for what we did. That's why what happened happened, and it's a miracle I'm here today. I don't need to relive that day, and I don't think you do, either."

"Liliana, if it hurts you that much to think about it-"

"It does. So, please, just drop it, leave it be. Maybe sometime, when it's further behind us, we can bring it up, but not now. Not while I'm still recovering the damages done."

"I'm sorry, Lil. It was my fault that happened to you. I've been nothing but bad luck to you."

"Brendan, don't talk like that.. I shouldn't've snapped at you like that. I'm sorry, if you want to talk about it, then, I'll be able to a little later, just, not now."

"No, we won't be talking about it. Liliana, I've only caused you pain. Maybe not physically, but emotionally."

"No, you haven't!" I said, a flood of tears streaming down my face. "Brendan, you could never do anything to harm me or cause me pain in any way! After what we went through together, I'm surprised you even said a thing like that." Brendan looked deeply touched, but he still spoke with sorrowful doubt.

"Lil, I helped cause the pain of that day. You still haven't lived it down, and I take total blame for your distress. I'm causing you pain, now, too. You should be with your future husband, instead of reliving the bad memories you and I made together."

"Brendan, no.." I fell to my knees.

"Liliana.. You know I love you now and I always will, but you shouldn't be with me. I've got no mother, and my father is poor. You have a wonderful family, and will be marrying into an even better one then I could ever bring you into."

"That doesn't matter! I don't care if your father is poor, you're the one I love, forever and always! The whole arranged marriage thing doesn't seem right, I want to be with who I choose to be with. You know I'd never want anyone apart from you, and I'd never be able to find someone to replace you, if anything should happen. I love you, I don't care if we're not in the same Clan, and I don't care who knows it!"

"Good thing, then." I whipped around, and there stood not just Shane, but Momma, Papa, and Shane's parents. At first I wasn't sure how to react, but then I stood up and knew what I had to do.

"What I said was and is true. I refuse to accept anything else!" I said in fury. Shane came up to me, getting right up to my face, towering above me. 

"If that is all true," He said. "Then I must keep you in line the hard way." At this, he raised his arm up and struck me across the mouth so hard I fell backward and tasted blood. I tried not to let the tears fill my eyes, though it stung with a burn. "I hope you've learned your lesson. If I catch you doing anything involving him again," He glared menacingly at Brendan. "I won't be so gentle."

"Leave." I answered his threat, though my voice was quivering. "Now. Leave me alone!" Shane raised his hand again, but this time Brendan stepped forward.

"Go away. Liliana no longer concerns you!" Shouted Shane. Brendan stood his ground, staring him down.

"Liliana's protection concerns me more then it ever could you!" He snapped out. Shane's face grew full of rage and fury at this. I had stood up by now, and was leaning against the tree.

"Liliana." His voice was enraged and infuriated. He grasped my arm with such force it was loosing circulation. He then pulled me away, going in the direction of his house. Brendan ran after him, but Papa struck him down.

"Go back home now, forget about my daughter, and never bother us again. Is that understood?" Brendan stood up and looked Papa firmly in the eye. Papa shrunk his eyes into tiny slits, and Brendan looked away. "Get moving now or I'll see to it you never get out of poverty." He warned. Brendan looked soulfully at me, then turned tail and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I struggled to break free of Shane's grip, but he only held on tighter when I did. I knew I'd be hearing no end of this once we got to his house, and I knew Papa wasn't joking when he said what he did to Brendan about never getting out of poverty. I'd finally had enough.

"Let me go!" I yowled in pain, my teeth clenched. Shane didn't speak, but he glared back at me with a paralyzing gaze. I looked down at my feet, slowing down the pace of my walk. He then jerked my arm so much I fell forward onto the ground, carrying him to his knees. He let go of my arm and stood up. I stayed on the ground rubbing my wrist. Shane kicked the side of my leg.

"Get up." He said sharply. I didn't move. He kicked my side, harder this time. "I said get up!" By now tears were forming in my eyes. I looked up at him, then at Momma and Papa. Momma was looking away, but Papa was very cross with me. Shane prepared to kick me again, but this time I saw my chance. I stood up, taking a few steps away from them. As Shane came closer, I made a run for it. I ran as fast as I could, going anywhere that was away from them as they chased me. I jumped through a split tree, ducked under a fallen log, ran through a stream of water coming from the river skirting the edge of the village, and finally was far enough ahead of them that I was able to hide up in a large pine tree, going as far up as I could so they wouldn't hear my heavy breathing.

I heard running footsteps behind me. Apparently they'd split up, because I only saw Shane and Momma standing there when the footsteps ended. Then Papa came running with Shane's parents at his heels. They were talking, but I couldn't understand what they were saying from being so high up. Then I noticed that between Shane's mother and father there stood an exhausted-looking Brendan. "Brendan!" I said in a low tone. Papa turned to Brendan, who tried to run, but Shane and his father grabbed onto his arms. Papa was now talking loud enough that I could hear him.

"Where did you hide her?" Papa asked. Brendan, looking bewildered, answered,

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was still on my way home when you came up and dragged me here." Then Papa did something that made me gasp, and nearly fall backward. He struck Brendan across the mouth. So hard, in fact, that Shane lost his grip.  
I'd gasped a little to loudly for my own good, though. Papa looked up and must've seen me through the pine needles. Then came the worst part. Shane came up to get me, and I had no where to run to. I tried to climb down the other side, but he just followed me. When I finally reached the ground, I stepped on a sharp twig, stopping for just long enough that Shane gripped my arm firmly with both of his hands, and dragged me back over to where Papa was waiting.

"Leave Brendan alone!" I yelled as soon as Papa came up to me. "He had nothing to do with my hiding, just let him go!" Papa looked over to Brendan, nodded, and Shane's father let him go. He didn't leave until Momma glared nastily at him.

"Liliana, you've not only disobeyed me and Shane, but you've also lead along another boy who you still try to go after and protect." He looked over to Brendan's fading figure, running off toward his home. "You shall be punished and it shall be severe. You are not to leave home until the day of your wedding. The only exception is this: If Shane himself comes and escorts you to his house, and then escorts you back." He looked sharply at me. Tears flooded into my eyes and every limb in my body went limp. Sobs were coming willingly from my throat, and I let out loud wails of distress. Papa took hold of my arm and Shane and his parents left, while Momma and Papa brought me back home.

Once inside, I ran straight to my room. I let myself fall onto my warm blanket, crying out at every memory that came into my mind. I thought about the highlights of each season..

Last summer, when Brendan took me to see the volbeat dancing swiftly through the sky..

That winter, when the whole Tribe got together to watch the first snowfall, and Brendan and I shared our first kiss..

This spring, when we had-

I stopped that thought short. Then there was a knock on the door. "Liliana, supper." Momma said.

"I'm not hungry." I answered quietly. Momma sighed and left. I was sort of glad she came in. That last memory wasn't as happy as I'd wished it could've been. 

I stayed in my room the rest of the night, and then I didn't leave it except for at mealtimes. That carried on for about a month, before Shane began coming to get me. 

"Liliana, are you ready yet?" Momma asked.

"Not yet. Uh! Momma, can you please help me with this zipper?" It was two weeks before my wedding day now. I was trying on my dress, having a really hard time.

"What did you do? This zipper is all messed up.." Momma said. "Mmm... There!" She stood back and looked at me, tears in her eyes. "oh, Liliana, you look so beautiful in that dress!"

"Thank you, Momma." I gave a little bow. Now that I knew the dress fit, I was to return home with Momma, leaving it there to be hemmed. Papa had just allowed me to leave home for one hour every day unguarded, so I decided to take that time now. "Momma, I'm going to have my free hour now, okay?"

"Yes, go, enjoy the day." She said with a smile. I immediately ran in the direction of the Garsion Clan. I'd been refreshing my memory on the Tribal Laws, and had found a loophole in the betrothal problem.

"Liliana! I thought you were bound to your house?" Said Brendan.

"Papa's allowed me one hour of free time every day now. Plus, even if I didn't have the free time, I'd still be rushing here." Brendan looked surprised at this.

"Why? What's up?" He asked.

"I'm not sure if you'll like it, but there is a way out of my betrothing." I said.

"Really? What is it?"

"Now, don't get too excited. It's.. risky.." I was trying to make my fear sound like excitement, but it wasn't working well. "If we.. repeat what happened in the spring-without the last part," I added, noticing Brendan's expression. "Everything should work out."

"Lil.. I- I don't know." He sounded doubtful.

"Well, I hate to have told you so late.. If we do this, we need to do it today. Otherwise there won't be enough time to prove that.." I trailed off.

"Liliana, you know how much I love you, and you know I'd do anything for you to be mine." He said. "But, I just need to know, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I'm positive." I answered shakily.

"Well," He said. "We still have a while. Do you want to do anything else first? I mean, this is a big deal."

"I'm afraid we can't wait. I've had this feeling of being watched for the past few days, that's why I didn't come sooner. I don't have that feeling now, so I think we need to act while we can." I said." I know the perfect place, away from everything, once you're ready."

"I'm ready." He answered. "Let's go." I lead the way to a place near a cliff. No one had ever been there before, as far as I knew. It was hidden by yards of bushes thorny patches.

"So," I sighed. "I guess we start, now, huh?"

"Yeah.." Brendan looked at me. He seemed to be remembering the last time.. the time it all went wrong.

I put my arms around him, trying to find some comfort before a long time of sickness and agony.

"So.. How do we.. you know, start?" I murmured. Then, Brendan moved in close, gently kissing my lips, and moving his hands down my body.

"Like this." He whispered. I let myself move in closer to him, feeling a passion I'd never known before.   
I was resting my head on Brendan's chest, listening to his steady breathing.

"Do you think it worked?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I hope so." Brendan said.

"I think we need to get back soon. I'm not sure how much longer I've got on my hour." I said, sitting up. "Besides, if I'm missing too long, they'll get suspicious." Brendan sat up, too, and we began dressing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The two weeks were coming to a close as I used my free hour to go see the Tribal doctor. Momma, Papa and Shane never knew what went on, and they wouldn't have to if the test came back negative. Hopefully, though, it wouldn't. There were only three days left until the wedding. Not nearly enough time to do it again and see results.

I walked into the small hut, which smelled strongly of herbs.

"Hello..?" A voice called from behind a scarlet curtain.

"Madam Lissy?" I asked in a low tone. An older woman came out from the curtained room.

"Ahh, Liliana, what brings you here?" She asked. "You don't look ill."

"I've, come for a test. I was hoping you could fit me in." I answered slowly.

"Come in, come in, I've got plenty of time. Now, what kind of test do you need, dear?" I looked sheepishly at her.

"A, um, a," I stumbled. "A pregnancy test," She looked hard at me for a few moments then led me behind the curtain.

After the test, she went to figure the results. A few minutes later, she came back.

"Liliana?" She asked.

"Yes? What did the results come up as?" I eagerly asked.

"They came out Positive." She answered. A smile was now plainly on my face. Now all I had to do was tell Momma and Papa, then they'd have to break the betrothing off!

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" I said joyously. I still had enough time left to go see Brendan and tell him the news before I was to return home, so I immediately was on my way to his home.

"Brendan, Brendan!" I called.

"Wha-? Lil?" I ran up and gave him a big hug. "What's going on?"

"It worked!" I whispered in his ear. "It worked, it worked!" He put his arms warmly around my waist, giving me a tender kiss on the forehead.

"That's wonderful! Liliana, now we can be together!" He congratulated.

"And we'll be parents together, too." I added. We kept in an embrace together for a few moments more, before a terrifying thing happened.

"Liliana!" Came a sharp yell from behind me. I spun around.

"Shane!" I gasped.

"You whore! I heard it all. You filthy slut," He spat in disgust. "When I get my hands on you, you'll never want to leave home again. And when that kid comes, you better be prepared to guard it with your life. Because, rest assured, any child you bare that is not mine shall not live." I looked in terror at him as he drew in closer. I saw a rage in his eyes like I'd never seen before.

"No! I won't ever have to see you again. There'll be no way you could ever do that!" I cried. "As long as the law still stands that 'a betrothed woman who is carrying another man's child shall be then on betrothed to him' I will never have to see you again!"

"That is where you're wrong. You'll still be mine; you'll just have him as well. When it all comes down to it, our parents decide who you marry. You just enjoy a few extra days with your boyfriend." He said in fiery anger. I buried my face in Brendan's shoulder.

"No. No!" I cried loudly. "That's not going to happen. You're lying!"

"I'm afraid you're badly mistaken." He hissed. "I should know the laws; my family's ancestors wrote them! And think. Would your father's pride actually give in for you? He himself was a Flareon Warrior! What chance does an outsider have over me? Especially one with barely a home to go to!" At that, Brendan seemed to have been filled with a raging fury toward Shane.

"You leave my home out of this." Brendan ordered. "This is only between us as far as our love for Liliana goes. Nothing else about our personal lives should be brought in." Shane only sneered.

"Hit a soft spot, did I?" He taunted. "It's not just about our love for Lilinana. Not when it comes to our parents decision, at least. They'll be considering the best place for her to go to, and I highly doubt it's with you."

"Stop it!" I cried. "Stop it now! I can't take this fighting. This was supposed to be a good thing. I was supposed to be happy, we weren't supposed to argue." I fell to my knees and looked up at the two of them. "Is this the life I'm destined to live? Causing pain to one because I can't escape the other? Am I bound to live a life of unhappiness?" I saw the expressions on both of their faces soften a little. "Instead of fighting, let's just tell Momma and Papa. Then we wait and see what happens. Okay?" Tears were rushing into my eyes. They looked at each other, and shook hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was sitting with Brendan, Shane, and all of our parents together at our house, listening to what everyone was saying, occasionally piping in.

"...We've already gone over that possibility twice! There's no way it would work." Papa was saying.

"Maybe not from how you're perceiving it," Brendan's father answered. "But they did what they did for a reason. Liliana and Brendan, would you have done that if you didn't want to get married to each other?" Brendan and I paused for a moment then shook our heads.

"But," Shane protested. "Should they be rewarded for acting against the forbidding of Liliana's father?"

"We wouldn't have had to if you'd just have let us alone!" I pointed out. "Brendan and I wouldn't have gone through with what we did again if it wasn't fo-" 

"'Again'?" Echoed Momma. I could feel my face turn red.

"I- Nothing," I murmured. "It wouldn't make a difference anyway. You're going to make me stay with Shane for the rest of my life and I'll never be happy again." I began to cry at my own, defeated words. "You've never cared about my happiness before, so why bother now!" I ran into my room. Brendan must've started to come after me, but a sharp word from my father made him stay.

In my room, I laid myself down on my blanket, trying to escape the dread of the conversation going on in the other room.

"Why can't they leave us alone?" I sobbed.

A few minutes later I regained my composure and reentered the discussion. When I entered, though, I was listening to them discuss housing arrangements.

"I'm sorry," came a whisper from the corner of the room.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked as dread filled my thoughts.

The only response I got back was, "I'm sorry,"

"Liliana, come. Sit by your future husband." Shane sneered. Horror filled my face.

"No!" I cried. A twinge of sorrow and fear churned in my stomach. I turned back to Brendan. Falling to my knees, I cried, "I refuse, I refuse to marry anyone but Brendan, the one I love!"

"I'm sorry, Lil, I'm so sorry," Brendan was crying. "I tried to convince them otherwise, but they wouldn't listen. I'm sorry," I wrapped my arms around him, and rested my head on his chest, once more, and possibly for the last time, listening to his breathing. I wished I could undo my parent's decision, but it was too late. I'd just have to make my last few moments with him last.

"Liliana," Momma said gently. "We did this in your best interest. When you get older, you'll better understand."

"No, Momma," I cried still clinging to my loved one. "You don't understand. I can't go through with this. I don't even think I could be friends with Shane anymore, I need to be with Brendan!"

"Lil, I've got to go." Brendan said, taking me by the shoulders. "It's getting late. My father already left a while ago. He'll be wondering what happened to me." I clung back to him.

"Can't you please stay? This'll all be worked out, you'll see!" I pleaded.

"Liliana, let the boy go home." Papa ordered. "It's been a long day, he must be tired." I shot a nasty glance at Papa. "Go to bed, Liliana."

"No, not yet, not until I can be with the one I care for." I answered.

"Do as I say, Liliana." Papa was getting impatient.

"Papa, do you want grandchildren?" I asked.

"Yes," He answered hesitantly.

"Then I cannot marry Shane." I said.

"And why is that?" Papa seemed interested.

"Shane swore that any child I bare that is not his, he shall kill. I refuse to be with him in that way, even if you somehow manage to get me married to him." Papa looked to Shane.

"You will marry my daughter and raise her child as your own." He said simply.

"Yes, sir," Shane said.

"Now," Papa turned back to me. "Say your goodbyes and goodnights and go to bed."

"This will work out one day." Brendan promised. "I swear on my mother's grave, may she rest in peace."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up early as the sun began its slow rise. I walked out of my bedroom, and began to prepare breakfast. Everyone else was still asleep- good.  
I got such an early start today because today is Shane and my seventh wedding anniversary. I pulled out the flour canister.

"Momma," came a voice from behind me. I turned around to see my six-year-old daughter there, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Kala, you should be asleep. What's wrong?" I said, walking over to her.

"I heard something outside. When I looked out, it looked like someone was leaving in the shadows." She said. "Momma, he looked like you always used to describe the man who's really my Papa as." Shocking fear swept my body into sudden stillness.

"Kala, are you sure that's what they looked like?" I asked.

"Yes, Momma," answered the young girl. "I found this letter on my windowsill. Will you read it to me?" She handed me a piece of parchment folded up with the names, 'Liliana and Kala' written on it. I flipped it open, reading through it once before I read it out loud. It read,

_**My two darlings, I've missed you so. I can imagine your happy with your lives now, and thought I'd just let you know how I've been doing over these years.  
My father died last winter of the flu caused by the blizzard. I've been living alone in the same house, though by now it has long since been in need of repair. I've found money for food by assisting the Tribe police in murder cases, often as the one to bring down the ax.  
I cannot go one day without thinking of you, and I know that you might have forgotten me, but I still hope for us to be our own family one day.   
I know I mustn't keep you from your lives, so I shall now go. My heart will be heavy with sorrow, but I am leaving this village to find a new home in an easier place to live. I've realized now that I can hope and dream but never live out the life I long for.**_

So long, my two sweethearts,

Brendan

"Momma?" Kala asked anxiously. "What does it say?" I was too choked up to answer her. Over the years of forbidden friendship, I'd forgotten much about him, but the memories all seemed to come back, as if to relive my childhood.

"Kala, I'll be back. I- I've got to get something from the store. I forgot to get it last night. Tell your father where I am if he wakes up before I come back, okay?" I instructed. Kala merely nodded, but I left too soon to even notice. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me until I'd reached the Garsion Clan houses. My sides were heaving as I gasped for breath. Slowly and shaking, I walked the roads I so familiarly remembered. I stopped at a house, which used to be bright with a colorful garden, but was now hardly a house at all. I walked up, peering inside a window. When I looked in, I saw a torn up blanket, some wooden dishes, and what looked to be parchment paper and a quill. I walked up to the door. I knocked lightly, my heart pounding. No answer. 'Of course, I knocked to lightly,' I thought, and knocked louder. Then I heard footsteps. With each step I felt as if I should run, but I stayed where I was.

The steps stopped, and it felt like hours before the door opened. I stood there staring, as the man before me did the same. I guessed the expression on my face was similar to the shock on his. I gulped, and decided to speak.

"B-Brendan?" I stammered.

"Liliana, you look beautiful. Those seven years did you good." He said, with a slightly less shocked expression now.

"Kala brought me the letter," I began. "I'm sorry about your father."

Brendan looked down. "I knew it would happen. He saved everything he could for me to eat or use for warmth. But judging by how I ended up, it was in vain." I looked at him, and saw a tear form in his eye.

"So, is it true?" I asked, changing the subject. "Y-you're leaving, for good?" Brendan looked up at me.

"Yes, I plan to." He muttered. I looked down at my feet and shuffled them awkwardly.

"I'll, I'll miss you." I said in near whisper. A tear fell to the ground, and soon another followed.

"Don't cry." Brendan said, lifting my chin. "Unless Shane is no more, we cannot be together anyway." I looked into his eyes. His voice was calmed and comforting, but his eyes shown love and sorrow.

"Brendan, don't go!" I blurted out, but I knew I was going to since I first came up to his home. Brendan backed away.

"You're married with a child; I cannot distract you from your duties to your family." He said.

"I'm married yes, with a child, yes, your child." I said, reminding us both of the painful days of our childhood.

"Lil, Liliana," He corrected himself. He couldn't call me nick names now. "You should probably go. I shouldn't have written to you, it just gave us both heavy hearts to mend later."

"No, no, not at all. It was wonderful to see you again, especially how much you've grown." I answered. "But yes, I should go."

"Goodbye." Brendan said.

"Brendan, just one thing, don't leave without saying goodbye in person, no matter what Shane says about it." I kissed his cheek and left, stopping at the market and buying two sugar cane roots so my story would be believable.

When I got back home, I saw the Tribe police there.

"What's going on?" I asked. "What's happened?" An officer came up, Kala struggling in his grip.

"You're under arrest for your husband's murder." He announced.

"My hus- What? Shane? Kala, what happened?" I questioned as the officer tied my wrists.

"I'm sorry, Momma!" Kala sobbed. "I'm so sorry! Papa got up, and he saw the letter. He said you would be locked inside for as long as my real Papa was still here, so I, I," she continued on, but the sobs drowned her out.

"The punishment for murder is death. Seeing how young this girl is means that as her parent, you also are to blame." The officer said. "Come along." He jerked me into the hands of a large, strong man, who led me along to the police station. Kala and I were put into cages, as if we were wild poochyena. Kala cried her apologies to me until the officer threatened to put her in with a seviper.

"You are to be put to death for the murder of your husband at dusk. If you have any last requests, they will be granted an hour's time before then." The officer said, then walked out of the room and stood at the entrance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kala and I kept quiet the rest of our time, our unspoken words lost in the endless hope that someone might come and spare us. Looking out the barred window, I could see it was getting late. 'Not much longer,' I thought, letting go of the hope I had clung to before.

"Momma," I turned my head to look at Kala. "I'm sorry for what I did. Isn't there any way for them to let you go?" Her eyes were wide with expectancy, but I shook my head.

"As long as they decide to punish you, I am to be punished in the same way, because you are not an adult." I replied, and saw her eyes fill with painful sorrow and regret.  
The officer who had brought us here came back into the room now.

"It's an hour till. Do you have any last requests?" He asked.

"Yes, I do!" Kala said. "Let Momma go! She didn't do anything, so why does she have to be punished?"

"We cannot let your mother go. Do you have any other requests?" He said, slight pity entering his face. I thought for a moment. I just stared down at the ground, and the man asked once more, "Do you have any or not?" I shook my head. Kala again requested I be freed, but the officer only repeated his previous answer. He left, and the mood in the room suddenly was so heavy with fear, the vibe was almost enough to kill us itself.

As the hour drew to a close, three officers came in, and began preparing the room for the execution. They brought out a large wooden block with an ax stuck in it. By the looks of it, it's seen much use. Then they laid a folded sheet of white cloth at the end of the block, probably to catch our heads in. Then they set out some extra sheets nearby, probably for our bodies. They looked out the window then came over to where Kala and I were. My heart raced as they took my only child away, with nothing I could do to stop them. I could feel the sobs forming in my throat, and I closed my eyes tight. I heard the door being shut, and my heart nearly jumped up into my throat. I tried to hold back the sobbing and crying, but I couldn't help letting my painful sorrow out as I heard the sound of the ax hitting the wooden block. Eyes still tightly shut; I allowed them to lead me out of the cage. They walked me a few steps forward, then put me down onto my knees. I swallowed hard, my heart beating faster then ever. I felt something cold on my hands then realized they were cutting off the ties. It must be a comfort thing,' I thought. Then, I felt a hand gently comb the hair out of my face. Surprised, I opened my eyes. I gasped, looking up, to see Brendan looking fondly into my eyes.

"As soon as I heard who I was supposed to be executing today, I asked if I could do anything to free you and Kala." He said. My eyes darted around the room. "Its okay, Kala's fine." Brendan said then Kala came running up to hug me.

"I'm sorry, Momma, I'm so, so sorry!" She cried. I held her tightly in my arms, grateful to still have her.

"Brendan, thank you." I said with a grateful sigh.

"It's no problem. You two should go now. It's time for me to put up my end of the bargain." He said, helping me to my feet. He gently kissed us both on the cheek then the officer escorted us out of the room. I couldn't help wondering what he did to free us, but then I realized, with a sinking heart, as I heard the ax make contact with the wooden block once more, this time followed by the thunk of a head hitting the ground. I dropped to my knees in shock.

"Momma, that man, who freed us, was that my real Papa?" Kala asked innocently.

"Yes, Kala," I muttered. "That man was your father." I pulled my daughter back into my arms, as if it would wake me from this living nightmare.

"Liliana," A voice sounded from behind. I whipped around.

"Brendan!" I cried, standing up again. He smirked.

"Who were you expecting, the Grim Reaper?" He retorted. Then he saw the look in my eyes, and realized what I'd been thinking. "Oh, wait. You thought that that was me getting my head cut off, didn't you? I'm sorry; I should've told you before. I had some tip-offs on an officer who was-" He glanced at Kala. "Over-using his right to search women for weapons," I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. I once again felt the warmth of his body pressed against mine, and the tingling sensation as he put his arms around me, kissing my lips with a gentle passion.

"This time," I whispered to him, "I really won't let you go."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Momma! Papa! C'mon, let's go!" Kala called. "I can't wait to see the looks on your faces when we get there! C'mon!" I smiled excitedly as I walked hand-in-hand with Brendan, following my excited young daughter. "We're almost there, hurry up!"

"What's this big surprise you've got for us, anyway?" Brendan asked with amusement.

"If you'd hurry you'd know!" Kala called, running up ahead. We rounded a corner and found ourselves at the Chapel, which was richly decorated with colorful flowers.

"Kala, what is this?" I asked.

"I've gotten the whole Evalle and Garsion Clans to help out!" She said. "Now you can get married and we can be a family!" I got down and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you, Kala, this is wonderful." I said. Brendan's face was beaming at the thought, and I felt like mine was, too.

An hour later, standing before the Head of the village, dressed in fine clothing, we recited out vows. I hardly believed this was actually happening when I said, "I do." but I knew it was real the moment I felt the sensation of his lips on mine as Brendan and I were wedded as husband and wife.

Over time, Brendan sold his house, which was soon after demolished and rebuilt as a small school house, which Kala was taught at. I sold the house I lived in with Shane, and Brendan and I used our money to buy a cozy home halfway on each side of the Evalle and Garsion border. One year after settling down there, we celebrated the birth of our new son Calib. Kala was excited at the thought of being an older sister, and Brendan and I were happy this child would never have to go through what Kala did, with Shane's murder permanently on her life's record.

"Liliana, are you awake?" I heard. "Liliana," The voice was choked with panic. "Please, wake up! Lil, please, can you hear me? Lil,"

"Yes, I can hear you, what's going on?" I said. Then I heard a new voice.

"Her fever is getting worse. The chances of her survival all depend on if we can get her to the hospital, and quick. I don't know how she got like this, but I know what needs to be done."

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I cried. "Hello!"

"Lil, please hang on, please, don't die! I shouldn't have asked you about this, I shouldn't have gone through with it. I'm so sorry, please, just pull through this! Lil, please, please," the voice faded into the distance, and all I could see was darkness clouding my eyes.

"What happened? What's going on? I- I feel like I'm floating, drifting," I whispered the last part out, then felt a surge of pain, and heat mixed with agony shot through my body. "What's happening? Wh- Why do I feel so much pain? Oh, please, someone, please help me! Please!" I heard the second voice again, a frantic shout.

"We're loosing her! Get some ice; we need to bring her fever down! Damn it, she's loosing too much blood! Careful! Not too fast or you'll send her body into shock!" I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't feel anything anymore, much less move.

"Liliana, please, don't, don't die! I'm so, so sorry. Just, please, don't die," came the first voice. It was drowned in sobs, and hard to understand.

"Brendan? I-is that you? What's happening? I can't feel anything," I couldn't help notice they couldn't hear me, but I had to try to talk. "Brendan, whatever is happening, it isn't your fault!"

"Alright, the miscarriage was a success, but her fever is still dangerously high." The second voice sighed.

"Miscarriage..?" I echoed.

"Liliana!" I sat up, and saw Brendan sitting at my side, worry on his face.

"Brendan, what happened? Why couldn't anyone hear me?" I asked, a cold sweat chilling my body. Then I remembered the last words I heard. I looked around the room for the other man who was there, but I only saw Brendan in the silent bedroom.

"Lil, you were having a bad dream. Trust me; I could hear you clear enough." Brendan chuckled. "But, why were you saying miscarriage?"

I looked into his eyes and saw my own realization reflected in them as I recalled what happened. "I was dreaming about the first time we thought we would be parents, it was so real, though, I felt all the pain, the numbness." He slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Forget the dream, that was a long time ago that that happened, and there's no sense worrying about it now." He comforted. "Besides," seriousness flooded his tone. "Your parents are here." I stood up, shock on my face.

"How did they find us? We never told them anything about our marriage, or Calib, or this house!" Brendan just sighed, and walked out to keep Momma and Papa busy while I got dressed. Before going in to see Momma and Papa, I woke up Kala and fed Calib. When I entered the room, it was as if a chill breeze had swept the warmth of the morning away.  
Momma and Papa stood up, and Brendan, who was already standing, came over to me.

"Hello, Mother. Father," I said, dipping my head to them. Momma came up to me, looked me up and down then saw Calib wrapped in blankets, snug in my arms.

"I suppose you wish to have shut us out of your life completely, then?" She inquired, hurt in her voice. "You remarried, moved, had a second child, and never even wrote to us once."

"I- I'm sorry, Momma, I didn't-"

"You didn't think we'd care, did you?" Papa finished. "You remarried the one we'd forbidden you to have seen as a child, so you thought we wouldn't care to hear from you anymore."

"No, Papa, I just-" I stopped short, coughing echoing through the room.

"Dear me, the child has a fever." Momma said, putting her hand on Calib's forehead. I sat down in the nearest chair, examining my baby and seeing if I needed to find him a doctor.

"Brendan," I said. "Come here a moment." Brendan came over, and a slight chuckle escaped from him. "Is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"Looks like it," He replied. "Calib's got his tail growing in already."

"And from the looks of it," Papa put in, "he's going to be a nice little eevee Warrior." It was true- it was an eevee tail growing in.

"Momma," Kala said, tugging my shirt. "Why don't I have any Pokemon traits yet?" She looked at me with inquiring innocence, wonder spread on her face.

"Your traits will come soon enough. I didn't get my tail in until I was twelve." I said, kissing her forehead. Momma and Papa sat in the surrounding chairs, and Brendan took Calib into our room for a nap.

"Liliana, you've grown beautifully, honestly and loyally." Papa said. "You've been a good mother to your children. But-" His face grew stern. "You neglect your duties as a wife." His voice changed, and his appearance began to alter. I looked at Momma and saw her begin to look fearful.

"Momma, what's he talking about? What is happening to Papa?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Liliana. I had to." Was all she said. I looked back to see not Papa standing there, but someone else. Someone familiar, though I couldn't recognize him.

"No, You're dead, you're supposed to be dead!" I cried. Brendan came back running into the room.

"Liliana, is everything okay? Oh my G-" A lashing whip of fire knocked him down before he could finish. Kala screamed.

"Momma, Momma, is Papa alright?" She cried.

"Brendan!" I ran over to his side, fanning the smoke that hung in the air away from his face. "Brendan, please say you're okay." I sobbed. I looked back just in time to see the flaming whip of fire that swung from Shane's arm turn to a red-hot fist, clenched angrily as he strode toward Momma.

"And now," He said. "I shall relieve you of the pain you must be feeling. Your husband has been dead for two years now, sacrificing his body to bring me back. You must be straining to keep your sanity."

"Stop it!" I cried. Shane looked around at me, a fierce fire reflecting in his eyes. "Leave Momma alone!"

"Liliana. The espeon Warrior of Stealth. Evalle Clan's adulteress house wife. How long it's been, how long it's been. But, now, no time for the small talk," he turned back to Momma. "It's time for sorrowful goodbyes." Just as he said that, he swung his fist, punching Momma hard in the chest. He held her pinned to the ground, and I watched in painful horror as I saw her body burn from the inside out, until there was nothing left but ashes and bones.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I crawled away, tears streaked across my face. I stood up, grabbing Kala in my arms. "Kala, I'm going to put you in my bedroom. I want you to take Calib and run as far away from here as you can. Find someone to help, but don't come back here." I squeezed her tightly, and shut her into my bedroom.

"Liliana," Brendan stood up. "Do you know how Shane is back?" I looked at him then shook my head. "It's a complicated process. It must've been very difficult to do. You see, it takes an elemental stone that matches the type of person they were, and then it takes a living person with the same attributes along with a Pokemon of that type to perform the ritual. The Pokemon is used as a sacrifice, and the living person-" Before Brendan could finish, Shane had his hands around his throat.

"Liliana, do you have any last words to say to him?" Shane jeered. I ran forward, and clenched my hands around his wrists. I dug my nails in until Shane's arms bled, but I couldn't pull him off. "Stop that, or I'll kill him without good-byes." Shane tightened his grip, and I let go of him. He loosened his hold, but he lifted Brendan into the air just enough that his feet dangled inches from the ground. In a last attempt, I ran to the other side of the room, where the kitchen was, and picked up a knife.

"Let him go or I'll kill you!" I yelled. Shane snickered. He gripped Brendan more firmly.

"You come near me and he's a dead man." He shook Brendan up a little bit. I stood there, trying to think of a way to stop him. My heart raced and I could feel my stomach clench as Shane tightened his hands once more. "I suggest you say good-bye before it's too late." 

"Liliana," I looked at Brendan, and saw his face was red from choking. He coughed then tried to speak again. "I mentioned he needed an elemental stone to be brought back, but it's also what's needed to keep him alive." He made choking sounds as Shane clenched his fists even harder, in an attempt to silence Brendan.

"Shut up, you fool. You don't know what you're talking about!" He hissed. Brendan gasped for breath, but little came.

"Liliana, y-you must find where his Fire Stone is. It would show on his skin, but you- You'll have t-to cut it out of his flesh." Brendan began making more and more alarming sounds. I rushed at Shane, the knife outstretched. Shane removed one of his hands from Brendan's neck, allowing him to breathe a little. He held it out, but I kept the knife out, and I sliced into his wrist, making him drop Brendan to the ground.

"You never truly loved me before, and I don't know why you're after me now, but I won't feel any guilt in destroying you this time." I said, then swung the knife's sharp blade, cutting it deep into Shane's other arm, then pulled it out sharply, watching as a small fragment of stone came out of his arm and dropped to the ground, mixed with blood. I looked up at Shane and watched as his body began to decay in front of me. I didn't notice the blood that had splashed over me, for the sight of what had just happened was to frightening to notice anything else. I dropped the knife at the side of the still-decaying body of my dead ex-husband then rushed to the aide of my truly loving current husband. I wrapped my arms around him, crying on his shoulder as I saw the marks on his neck from where Shane's hands had been moments before. I stood up, helping Brendan to his feet, and let him pull me in close as he swept away the pain and tears with a gentle kiss. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that, but it was dark by the time people started arriving saying they got Kala's message.  
They cleared out Shane's body and a few of the neighbors helped clean up the rest of the mess. I still clung tightly to Brendan as they carried out the remains of Momma, but even though I was sad, I also felt more secure then than I ever had before.

After that day, Brendan and I decided to move away from the whole place, leaving behind all our bad memories, but bringing with us a world of opportunities, love, and a family that kept on growing. Kala eventually got her traits, and she was delighted to find out she took after her father as a Raiku. Calib never learned about what happened while he was just a baby, but I always suspected that that was the cause of his fear of fire types. Corbin, Carol and Chloe were always known as the Espeon Triplets, even when they grew older. Everything kept peaceful and normal, just as it was supposed to be.


End file.
